A New Beginning
by Jenzy Shelton
Summary: Cameron gets attacked in her own apartment one night. Her actions wind up with her almost getting killed. Will House finally admit his feelings for her? Will she finally admit her feelings for him? Will they have their new beginning? Chapter 11 is the end
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I do not own House, MD, Hugh Laurie, Jennifer Morrison, or any of the House, MD cast, crew, excreta. Rating…M and then some! Italics indicates thoughts. Cameron gets raped and while the people are leaving, she decides to stop them with her cell phone. Snagging a picture of their faces proves to be nearly fatal for the Immunologist. Will she admit her feelings for House? Will he admit his feelings for her? Drama, angst and more await in this tale!

It had been another long night for Allison Cameron. There had been a gang shooting and her life had been threatened at one point. Security had escorted the responsible party out, then Allison hadn't given it a second thought. It happened more than she'd like, but in her line of work it was expected.

Letting herself into her small apartment, she hangs her jacket and purse on the coat rack attached to the closet door, then smiles as her bobtailed Siamese cat, Jack, greets her.

"Hey baby girl. How're you doin'?" she asks, picking the cat up, who meows as if answering her question, and petting her. Jack was short for Jacqueline. She was the only cat out of a litter of kittens Cameron had rescued that she'd kept. She'd even given the mother cat up for adoption.

Going to the kitchen with Jack draped around her neck like a living mink stole, she pops open a small can of cat food from the small, walk-in pantry.

"Alright, sugar, hop down," she tells the cat softly, who does just that, hopping down to the floor and meowing up at her mother as the food is emptied into a small dish with her name on it, then lowered to the floor. Dry food was left out all day, just in case she worked longer than expected, and wet food was given before she left and when she got home.

Cameron's life is pretty routine. Feed Jack, hour long morning runs on her treadmill, quick shower, breakfast for herself, getting dressed and gathering up her stuff, then heading to work. And that's when things get hectic. Then again, over the last few years even the hectic and unpredictable had become routine for Cameron and her fellow ducklings. Especially here lately. Everything with Tritter was throwing their cases off-whack, House was going through with-drawl one day and high the next. The trio had just found out about Cuddy trying to get pregnant, Wilson had betrayed House, the hospital was a mad house! Still, Cameron couldn't see herself doing anything but what she was doing now.

After feeding Jack, Cameron had every intention of feeding herself, but found she wasn't really that hungry as she mulled over the choices in her fridge. "Figures," she murmurs to herself before going to her bedroom to change out of her work clothes. Grabbing a pale lavender colored camisole and boy shorts sleep set, she goes to the bathroom, leaving the door cracked for Jack, and strips before getting into the shower, letting the steam and hot water envelope her only slightly tanned skin.

After using her roses and spices scented body wash and same scented shampoo, she turns the water off and gets out of the shower, toweling off her body and hair, standing naked in front of her mirror as she brushes out her hair, not blow-drying it as she usually does, though. Jack had joined her at some point and was napping on a towel left out specifically for the cat on the back of the toilet. Reaching down a little, Cameron's self-manicured nails run through the cat's smoke and white hued fur, scratching her head and smiling. "Ready for an early night?" she asks with a smile, earning her a yawn and stretch from the feline, then a 'meow', as if the cat were agreeing with her.

Finally dressed, Cameron waits for Jack to run out of the bathroom before flicking the light off and pulling the door closed a bit. Jack's already made herself at home on the bed when Allison joins her. That's nothing new, really. Not for these two. Ever since Jack was born in the bathroom they'd just left six months ago, they were inseparable. Allison was glad to have the kittens around for six weeks, but by that time everything at work was starting to get hectic, so as sad as she was to give the other four kittens and mother cat away, she was glad to just have sensible Jack with her. Even as a small kitten Jack was laid back and easy going.

Pulling back the solid violet comforter and white sheets, Cameron slips into the cool bed and sighs contentedly. Looking up at the clock, she notices the time is just after nine, which is somewhat early for her. She's just turned out the bedside lamp when she remembers her cell phone is in her purse, which is in the living room. "Shit," she grumbles to herself as she turns the lamp back on, slips out of the sheets and goes to get it, and her pager. Being a doctor meant never knowing when you had to scarify sleep to save a patient's life. Unless you were House. Then you slept through it anyway. "_Lucky bastard,"_ Cameron thinks to herself as she sets her pink Razr phone and black pager down on the night stand next to her home phone, alarm clock and lamp before turning the lamp back off. "Night, Jack," she whispers, leaning over to kiss the Siamese's head and closes her own green eyes, Jack's bright blue eyes already closed.

Allison slept peacefully until she heard a loud crash from something breaking. "Huh? Wha…Jack?" she says to herself, looking around and blinking, finding the cat to be on the bed beside her, but obviously spooked. "What's wrong, baby girl?" she asks, petting the cat softly before getting out of bed to find out what's going on. As she approaches the door to the bedroom, she's grabbed, and can't help but let out a scream, but a hand goes to her mouth.

"If you know what's good for ya, you'll shut up, doctor lady," the man's voice tells her. On the bed, Jack lets out a loud hiss and darts into the closet. "What do you want?" Cameron asks, struggling in the man's grip, but he just smacks her across the face and grips her neck even tighter. What was it with guys gripping her neck and trying to strangle her here lately? Letting out a gasp as she's picked up by the throat and taken to the bed, her eyes go wide as the first man, who she recognizes from the hospital from earlier, starts to undo his pants, which are about to fall off already, and a second man, who's also recognized from the hospital, joins them. "Get…offa me!" she struggles to breathe out as she's pushed onto her back. "Don't think so. We're gonna make you pay for not savin' our home boy," he says as he rips off Cameron's clothes while the other man uses her own clothing to gag her. "Mmmmpphhh!" she moans out, trying to struggle, but before she knows it, she's being raped, the men's faces holding sick, twisted smiles.

As the first man fucks her, he holds her steadily into the bed, his mouth closing over her one of her breasts. The man in her moans and pulls his dick out of her channel and strokes his shaft a few times before coming on her ass, which he's picked up. Letting out a satisfied sigh, the man pulls away, letting the second man find Cameron's ass, which he fucks, after flipping the woman's body over. "UUUUHH!!" she protests, tears pouring like a river down her face. "_Why don't they just kill me and get it over with, already?"_ she asks herself as her body is thrust into again and again.

Finally, when they're both over, the first man pulls a gun from his pants and shoots Cameron's back as she lays there, making the woman gasp and groan. She's been eyeing her phone the whole time. She turns it on and types a small message, "House, they reaped me and shot me. Make sure you find them. Cameron". It was short and simple, so he'd understand it. She waits until they're at the door before she gets ready to do what she wants. "S-Say cheese," she gasps out, taking the picture and sending it immediately to House's cell phone. Even if they killed her and destroyed her phone, they'd be caught.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own them.  Congrats to Hugh Laurie on winning best actor in a drama series at the Golden Globes!

It took three days. Three days in which Gregory House never left Allison Cameron's side for more than an hour at a time, once to shower and changes clothes, another time to help the two remaining ducklings with a case. Three days is how long it took Allison Cameron to wake up.

House could remember the events as if they'd just occurred.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

House was watching Tivo'ed SpongeBob SquarePants when his phone beeped, letting him know he'd just gotten a text message. "What the hell?" he asked himself as he saw a picture of two pissed off men, one black and one Hispanic, plus a message from Cameron. "House, they raped me and shot me. Make sure you find them. Cameron" That made him blink, and when he tried calling her, she didn't answer. If this was some kind of joke he'd…well, he didn't know what he'd do, because Cameron wasn't the type to play games, especially not like this. He was still dressed from the day, minus his shoes, which are quickly pulled on as he stands and goes to the hall closet, grabbing his jacket and pulling it on. His keys were in his pocket, so after grabbing his helmet he left, getting on his bike and speeding the whole way to Cameron's apartment.

When he gets there, the door is open, so carefully, he goes inside, but hears nothing. "Cameron?" he calls out, looking around the apartment until he hears a noise from the bedroom. "Cameron? Are…oh God," he mutters softly, taking in the scene in front of him.

Cameron was laying in a pool of blood on her own bed, several gunshot wounds in her body, plus numerous bruises and God knew what else. And she wasn't moving. Flipping out his cell phone, he calls the hospital. "This is House. I need an ambulance at Cameron's apartment," he says in a rushed manner into the phone when someone answers. "Yes sir, Doctor House," the woman says, hanging up. House closes the phone and goes to Cameron's side, sighing and running a hand through her hair. Then she jerked away from him and let out a moan. She was alive!

"Sshh, it's okay. It's just me," he whispers, his hand starting to shake as he rips up the sheet on her bed, using part of it to press against one of her wounds.

"Did," she starts, then gasps as he presses against another wound.

"Sorry. And if you're going to ask if I got the message you sent, yes," he says softly, totally unlike himself.

"Don't…get soft…on me now," she says softly, not being able to talk much. One of her lungs had been shot, through and through, House noticed. There was blood everywhere, and one of her stunning emerald eyes was almost totally swollen shut.

"Me? Soft? You're thinking of another Greg House," he says with one of his lop-sided smiles, starting to get impatient with the ambulance people. He'd been about to pull his cell phone out again when Allison's good eye closed and her chest stopped moving.

"Cameron? Cameron, look at me. Come on, wake up," he says, shaking her shoulder gently, but got no response. He shifts her a little, tilts her head back, pinches her nose closed and starts doing CPR. For a while, it didn't seem to be doing any good, but then she sucked in a raspy gasp, her eyes staying closed though.

"Where the hell are they?!" he shouts to himself, letting out a yell and then a cry as his leg is attacked from out of no where. A cat was attacking his right leg, making Greg frown and pick up the thing by the scruff of it's neck. "Knock it off! I'm trying to help!" he says to the struggling cat, who seems to get the idea, but Greg spots a crate and tosses the feline in it, then looks up to an EMT.

"About damned time! I just did CPR on her. She stopped breathing. She's got lots of GSW's. We need to get her to the hospital, now," he says, the EMT's nodding, knowing who the man is from the hospital. Everyone knew not to mess with this man.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

"Uuuuh," comes a soft moan from the auburn-haired woman on the bed, her eyes slowly fluttering open.

"Cameron?" comes House's voice as he gets up, moving to her and smiling. She was finally awake. "I thought I was going to have to hire a new Immunologist for a while there," he says as he caresses her cheek gently, making her blink in a bit of confusion. "Don't look at me like that. You scared the shit out of me."

"How long have I been out?"

"Three days."

"Wow," she says, running a hand through her mussed up hair and groaning. Her entire body ached.

"Easy there, killer. You got shot six times, plus everything else. It was…we lost you a few times, but no way was I training a new Immunologist to follow all my orders, sort my mail and make my coffee how I like it," he says, trying to hide his feelings with a bit of snark.

"What all happened? I can't really remember anything after I sent the pictures," she says as she settles into the bed again, her eyes heavy. "Did…did the cops catch them?"

"I'm not going into details right now. But let's just say you're not going to be treating any patients for a while, because you're going to be one for a while. Like me, after I got shot. And yeah. The pictures let us identify them and we used the um…"

"Rape kit?" she asks as he stumbles over the words, smiling softly.

"Yeah. And we got samples from them and matched it. It was stupid, but you did good, Cameron," he says with a smile, sitting down again and watching her. "Get some more sleep. I'm gonna be here a while. Incase you need something," he says with a shrug, twirling his can between his fingers like a baton.

After she was asleep, House let the memories of the ambulance ride and operations she'd had to keep her alive flood his mind.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Thankfully, one of the EMT's could drive a motorcycle, because House was not letting them work and had already come close to punching one of the men. The shirt he was wearing was ruined, Cameron's blood was all over it. Most likely it would end up in the closet next to the one stained with his own blood. House was weird like that.

"No! Cameron, damn it, look at me!" he barks out as her eyes close and her vitals drop again. "You're not doing this to me! I'm not hiring another Immunologist! Besides, who's gonna sort my mail and make kick-ass coffee? Foreman? Chase? Yeah right," he says in a harsh voice. It's mostly due to the fact that she's just flat-lined. "_This is not happening!"_ House tells himself as he rips Cameron's shirt off and grabs the paddles, smearing them with gel and shocking her heart to bring her back. "_I just have to keep talking to her, just like she did with me,"_ he tells himself.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

In the present, House is actually wiping at his eyes, destroying any evidence that tears had just been wetting his lashes. Really, it wouldn't speak well for his reputation as the hospital's biggest bad ass to be sitting here crying over one of his ducklings, would it?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Still don't own them. Probably a good thing I don't, though. --;;

House found himself still fighting tears as he thought about Cameron's condition. All this done because she couldn't save a life that was being wasted taking other lives. That was so far beyond fucked up that House didn't know how to even describe it.

Looking over at the woman sleeping away on the bed, he takes in all the slowly healing injuries. Her left eye was starting to heal nicely, and by the pattern that the bruise was in, the gun had been slammed into it at least a few times. She had two through and through bullet holes in her chest; both puncturing her right lung, plus another that lodged dangerously close to her heart, and three more bullet holes in her stomach, one ended up costing her three feet of her small intestine while another nicked her liver.

The bullet that had been so close to her heart had been removed and was resting in House's pocket. He'd stared at it a long time while he was waiting that first night. It still wasn't giving him any answers, but he kept hold of it, none the less.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

"She's loosing it as fast as we put it in her!" cames a nurse's voice. Vicky? Veronica? Something with a V. House hadn't really given a damn at that moment in time.

"Then keep pumping it in! Open another line if you have to! She's not going to die now, not after everything she's been through, because some incompetent nurse can't push a fucking bag of blood!" he'd yelled at the top of his lungs at the poor woman. She'd done what he told her to, though.

As he'd stitched up Allison's liver, resection her bowels and made sure her heart and lung were okay, he'd started stitching up the incision he'd made, then all the bullet holes.

It took more than nine hours, and by the time he was finished his leg was killing him. As soon as he was out of his bloodied scrubs and surgical gowns, he popped a Vicodin into his mouth and let it kick in before heading up to his own office. By now everyone was looking for him. He'd actually had the decency to gather Wilson, Cuddy, Foreman and Chase in the Diagnostics conference room.

"You look like hell House. What happened?"

"Last night I got a phone call from Cameron. And a picture. She'd been raped and shot. I guess when the guys realized what she'd done, they decided to kill her. And they almost did. She's in recovery right now. She's going to the ICU after that," he told them, his fingers steepled in front of his mouth after that. "I'm going to go home for a few hours. Change clothes, shower, eat, probably not in that order, of course. Since Cameron's not up here to sort the mail, we have no case. Or did you two boys play in the clinic this morning?" he asked, looking to Foreman and Chase, who both nodded.

"Nothing besides the normal head colds and stomach viruses for me," he says, looking shocked that Cameron had been assaulted.

"Same for me," Chase said after a few moments of silence.

"I don't have anything for you, either," Cuddy added, looking just as shocked.

"Good. Then Chase and Foreman can go make sure Cameron stays stable and Wilson can come feed me. Lord knows I can't cook worth a damn," he said. He'd been trying to hide his feelings, his emotions, behind his usual snark. Maybe it was working and maybe not. He wasn't waiting to find out.

It took a few minutes for Wilson to get out to his car, and by that time, House was already leaning against the passenger's door.

"Took you long enough," he'd teased.

"Yeah, well, I had to reschedule patients. Is…how bad was it, House?"

"It was bad, Jimmy. It was real bad. I've never seen someone bleed so much. Hell, I don't think -I- bled that much," he'd admitted.

After accomplishing all of his goals, House let Wilson take him back to the hospital, where he'd finally rested for the first time in close to fifteen hours.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

House was pulled out of his trance by the sound of Cameron coughing and gasping. It was a simple problem, she'd turned and pulled her oxygen tube from her nose. He fixed it and smiled down at her as she settles down and slips back off into a peaceful sleep, hopefully with peaceful dreams.

After looking around and making sure the coast is clear, House bends down and kisses her forehead softly.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't see why I have to keep being reminded I don't own them, but 'they' keep telling me I have to, so yeah. Don't own them. Never have, never will. Thanks for ruining my dreams! -sobs-

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews, guys! Now I see why everyone else wants them, they ROCK! Just like all you guys out there! A special thanks to Fen who helped me get this story into it's…story-hood. O.o I know that's odd sounding, but I couldn't figure out, for the life of me, how to make the document a story. Now I know and all is well…for me. And they're going to slightly improve for Cameron in this chapter! On to the story!

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

After Cameron had woken up the first time, House stuck around for a few hours, then went home and got some sleep in his own bed before he went in to work the next day. Cuddy was going easy on him. She said he was traumatized, finding Cameron in the condition she was in, and he wasn't about to argue if it got him out of clinic hours. Though, it was also true. It had slightly freaked him out when Foreman was ill, though it hadn't shown. Luckily Chase was okay so far. But Cameron, well, Cameron's Cameron. E.O.S. End Of Story.

"Damn woman puts me through too many emotions at once," he grumbles to himself when he wakes up in the middle of the night. He was worried about her, of course. He'd fallen asleep on his couch, and was now moving to the bedroom and stripping out of his clothes little by little. Once in his bedroom, he pulls out his Razr and dials the hospital.

"Room five-oh-two please," he says grumpily into the phone as he flops down into bed in just his SpongeBob boxer briefs.

"Hello?" Comes a sleepy voice into Greg's ear. "_Shit, that's right, it's past midnight. I woke her up. Damn it!"_

"Uh, hi, Cameron. I didn't realize how late it was, I'll uh, I'll let you get back to sleep…"

"House? Shut up. I wasn't asleep," she says, then moans as she stretches. "_Jesus Christ on a crutch! She sounds like she's getting off when she does that!"_ House thinks to himself, swallowing a lump in his throat as his boxer briefs tent a bit.

"Oh, w-well, if you're sure then."

"I'm sure. Did you need anything?"

"No. I just wanted to call you and see how you were feeling and doing. I mean, the sooner you get back to work, even if it's light duty, the faster I get good coffee again. Chase is officially banned from even looking at the coffee pot before Foreman's made coffee. He made something yesterday morning and uh…it's not even something I'd give to Tritter!"

Allison chuckles softly, a smile evident in the sound of it, and House found he couldn't help but smile too.

"I'll try to come up and visit in the morning and make some coffee for you then. But you have to sneak me in fast-food. They don't give me much, so just a small burger and fries will do, but the patient food is horrible," she moans, then gasps. "Oooow!" she howls in pain, pressing her auto-med drip that lets her self-administer a small dosage of morphine every forty-five minutes.

"A-uh, Cameron? Are you alright?" comes House's concerned voice into her ear.

"Just my side. It's okay. The janitor came and mopped today and I had to go pee, which it's nearly impossible for me to do with a catheter, so I had to walk and I fell into a wall and ripped a few stitches. I'm even more bruised than I was before. If that's even possible," she says with a sigh, the pain now obvious in her voice.

"Jeez, Cameron. You mean the numbskulls up there didn't call me?"

"I told them not to bother you. Chase redid the stitches and Foreman helped me to the bathroom and turned his back like a perfect gentleman while I peed. And they gave me a little boost of morphine at the time, so I didn't really care. Though, that is why I'm awake now. Since you're awake, do you think…well, would you come visit me, House? I'm lonesome," she says, and in her room she pouts.

House couldn't help but chuckle, then scrubbed his hand over his face a few times. "Yeah, I'll come see you. Don't read too much into it, though. You want some junk food while I'm at it?"

"Ooh! A visit -and- food?! Boy, I must be the luckiest Immunologist in the world!"

"_And I'm the luckiest man, 'cause you're alive."_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Bleh. -.- Not mine. I promise I'd take good care of House if he were mine, though!

Cameron had drifted to sleep after she and House finished talking. She hadn't meant to, but she'd started hurting incredibly bad and had to use the morphine. House was going to watch her, but she woke up shortly after he entered the room with two bags of food. Jack In The Box and Wendy's.

"Mmm," she moans, green eyes fluttering open. "_Damn. Did he buy enough food?"_ she asks herself as she takes in the bags that he sets on the adjustable tray. "You didn't have to go to two places, you know."

"I know I didn't have to. Jack's shake thing wasn't working and you wanted a shake. I hope a Frosty works."

"It does and then some," she tells him with a grin, opening the soquid and dipping a few fries into it, then eating said fries. "Mmm! You've got to try this. It's delicious!" she says, dipping a few more fries and holding them out to House, who's looking at her like she's lost her mind.

"Uh, no, that's…that's all you, Cameron," he insists, blinking a little.

"Oh, come on. Humor me. Just one. Come on, it's really good!" she protests.

She smiles brightly as he sighs and takes a fry. "_Damn. This really -is- good,"_ he tells himself as a brow is perked and he chews and swallows.

"Okay, so you were right this time," he says, opening his ultimate bacon cheeseburger and taking a large bite. "But I'm not dunking anything but fries in it."

She laughs some and nods, opening her chicken nuggets and eating one while she unwraps her own ultimate bacon cheeseburger. Hers had lettuce and tomatoes while his did not.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Two hours later and the bags that were once full of food are emptied, save for the wrappers and boxes, and rest in the garbage can beside Cameron's bed and both people are stretched out asleep. Cameron's in her own bed, while House rests in the spare bed. They'd finished eating not too long ago and both were stuffed.

"House," comes Cameron's soft voice. "Psssst! House! I gotta go!"

"Huh? What? Go where?" he asks in a confused, tired voice. He sits up none the less and looks at her as she swings her legs off the side of the bed.

"Bathroom."

"Oh. Yeah. Hang on," he says, grabbing his cane and going to her and helping her get to her feet.

"_He's so warm. And his arm feels so good around my waist,"_ Cameron thinks to herself, holding onto her IV machine with her left hand. It was a little tricky to have House help her to the bathroom, since they both needed help walking, but it was easy once they were both up and going.

"_She's not eating enough. I can feel her hip bone,"_ House thinks to himself, but then blinks some. "_I've never felt her hip before though, so maybe she's just thin? I shouldn't be over reacting like this! Stupid libido!"_ he scolds himself once they're inside the bathroom.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Once she's sitting down, it's easy enough for her to pee, as she's not wearing anything under the hospital gown. When she's finished, she stands and flushes the toilet, washes her hands and lets House help her back to the bed.

"House, I…well, thank you. For everything you've done for me. I just have to ask, why? I mean, you're not normally this helpful."

"Yeah, well, I uh," he starts, then sighs and sits in the chair beside her bed. "_Great. How am I going to do this? Just blurt out, 'Cameron, I'm helping you because I love you!'? No, that's stupid. But it's the truth…"_

"When I got to your apartment, I thought you were dead. Then you gasped for air and I'd never been so happy in my life. You weren't dead. You were alive. And that meant I still had a chance," he says, his cane bouncing on the floor, his blue eyes focused on his shoes. "It meant I still had a chance to make up for being a total ass to you. On our date, I---"

"House, don't. Please. I can't---"

"Cameron, shut up. Just listen to me, okay?" he asks, finally looking up at her. She merely nods, because the look in his eyes has stolen her ability to talk. "I was scared. Terrified, really. On the date and when I found you. I've been pushing people away since I was old enough to talk. Except for Stacy. I let her in and she burned me bad. Really bad. I was just scared you'd do the same. I was wrong, though. The things I said to you, there was no call for them." He pauses and takes a deep breath and lets it out as a sigh while he runs his right hand through his hair. "I was scared I'd never get to tell you that I think I'm in love with you. Everything you've done for me, it's meant so much to me. No one would have pushed me like you did. And no gets me as riled up as you do, especially here lately. Truth is, as many differences as we have, we're a lot alike. We're both damaged, aren't we?" he asks, and she nods, a lop-sided grin on her lips.

"So, what? You think you're in love with me. You're telling me this because…"

"Because your fellowship with me is almost up. And I think I'd like to try the whole dating thing over again," he says as he rubs the back of his neck, looking like a nervous teenager suddenly.

Cameron grins and chuckles softly, her head shaking gently. "You never cease to amaze me, House. Alright. But no more stuffy, over-priced restaurants. And we'll take it slow. I don't know about you, but apart from that, I haven't had a date in a long time."

House actually smiles, then stands up and gently caresses her cheek, which Cameron leans into. "Deal. And you're right. Though, I have to warn you. I'm not going to change, I'm n---"

"I don't want you to change, House. I like you just the way you are. And honestly, if you were any other way, I doubt I'd like you at all. Sure, you can be a bastard, but you're usually justified in doing so," she says with a smile, her hand moving to caress his, as it's still on her face.

"Good to know," he whispers before leaning in to kiss her lips deeply, his hand moving to slide into her hair.

Cameron moans at this, her lips parting for his, the kiss deepening as their tongues dance in one another's mouth. Cameron's arms move from her lap to wrap around his neck, pulling him closer, which gets a slightly growly moan from House's chest. His free hand moves to the small of her back, gently rubbing it and pulling her closer, pressing their bodies flush against one another.

After what seems like an eternity, and yet not long enough at the same time, Cameron pulls back, slightly dizzy and gasping for air. She'd never in her life dreamed House was -that- good a kisser.

"Wow," she whispers, her cheeks flushed, lips swollen and red and chest still heaving for her breath.

"Mhm," House responds, looking very similar thanks to the kiss. "So, uh…you still gonna come make coffee this morning, so I don't break Chase or Foreman's necks?"

Cameron actually giggles at this, but nods. "Well, it would be horrible knowing I could have prevented their deaths by making a pot of coffee, so yeah. That and it'll be good to get out of this room for a little while."

"Great! I'll set my watch for six and we can go up there."

Cameron nods and slips back under her covers, feeling suddenly exhausted. "I'm glad six a.m. is still three hours away," she mumbles before yawning.

"Me too," he replies, moving a stray lock of hair from her face and kissing her forehead before going to the other bed to lay down, setting his watch for six, just as he'd said.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: -sobs- Still not mine! Why do I have to do this every time?!

House had just helped Cameron to the Diagnostics Department's conference room, where she was making coffee. Before they'd left he'd insisted that she put on a second gown and a robe, not to mention the non-slip socks. She'd agreed, of course, so now she was at least a little warmer than she had previously been.

"Okay, coffee pot's ready. Just have to let it make," she says, moving to the table and sitting down, rubbing her side a little. The wounds were healing around the stitches, and it itched a little, but she knew better than to scratch at them, otherwise the stitches might bust or she could get them infect or countless other things.

House was leaning against the table, blocking her from view, so when Wilson walked by, he didn't see her. He did, however, see House.

"What are you doing here so early?" It was unheard of for House to be here this early!

"I've been here since about midnight, actually. I forgot what time it was and called to check on Cameron, then just ended up staying. Then again, I brought food, so yeah," he shrugs and Cameron moves so she can wave at Wilson, who smiles softly.

"Hey Wilson."

"Hey Cameron. You feeling better?"

"Thanks to House bringing me fast food I am," she says with a grin.

"Uh huh. Well, that's good then. Why are you up there, though?"

"Coffee. If Foreman or Chase tried to make it again I was going to strangle them both. Cameron's the only one who seems to know how to make it the right way."

"Oh. Well, as long as that's all she's going to be doing that's fine."

"Since when are you her doctor?" House asks in a suddenly annoyed tone.

"I'm not, but I am her friend, and I worry about her," Wilson replies. "I just know how you can be sometimes. She's a patient right now, no---"

"Not a doctor. Yeah. I know. I may be a bastard, but I'm not gonna make her come back to work so soon after she's gone through all the stuff she's been through, Wilson."

"Uh, guys? Stop talking about me like I'm not in the room. Besides, I'd actually like to do some paper work and stuff. I feel like I'm going to go crazy if I don't do something. That and I bet House has a wad of mail a mile high by now," she says with a smirk on her lips and a chuckle in her throat.

"Close, but not quite a mile," House points out, then turns to Wilson and sticks his tongue out at the younger man. "Nya!"

"Okay, Only if you're sure though. And if he starts being a slave driver, I'll deal with him."

"_My but he's being protective. Hmm. I'm going to have to have a few words with Doctor Wilson,"_ House thinks, and actually rubs his scruffy chin.

"Thanks, Wilson. I'll be fine though. Really. The coffee's ready, House. Wilson, you want some?"

"Na, thanks though. I've got to get going. I've got patients that I actually see, unlike a certain cane-wielding doctor who shall remain nameless," he jokes, making all three of them chuckle softly.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Around seven-thirty, Chase walks in and walks towards the coffee pot, then blinks as he smells the delicious aroma of freshly brewed coffee hit his nose.

"Wha…who made coffee?" he asks himself aloud, then nearly jumps out of his skin at Cameron's voice.

"That'd be me. I talked House into letting me come up for a little while so I can do something."

"Well, I'm glad you're back. It hasn't been the same without you," he says, moving to his female coworker, hugging her gently.

She returns it and smiles at Chase. "I miss being up here. It's so boring down in my room. I've even tried watching General Hospital, but it's just not my thing. And I've gone through a whole book of crossword puzzles. And there's only so much you can do on a computer," she says with a sigh.

"Well, at least you haven't fallen again. How's your side, anyway?" he asks, incredibly concerned for her. Chase, it seemed, still harbored feelings for the auburn haired Immunologist.

"It's okay. I'm still bruised, but it doesn't really hurt anymore. Then again, I do get to use the morphine drip when I need it," she says with a grin.

"I bet that's handy," he says, filling his cup with her coffee, then fixing it to his liking and moaning softly. "Mm! I don't know how you do it, Cameron, but this coffee is just perfect!"

"You want to know the secret?"

"Yeah!"

"Add a pinch of salt to the grinds before you brew it. It takes the twang out and makes it incredibly smooth," she says with a smile, taking a sip of her own coffee before standing up from her little desk.

"Seriously? That's it?"

"Yup. Just be sure not to add too much. Then you have salty coffee," she says with a grin.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

A few hours later and Cameron was wheeling herself around in her desk chair, her IV stand right beside her. She'd just taken an extra boost of morphine because she'd almost fallen, and it had hurt like hell, and since House was actually doing his clinic hours himself, she was left alone to goof off.

"What the hell are you doing, Cameron?" comes House's voice from no where, and it's not a happy voice, either.

"Ah!" she screams, then giggles and tries to stop herself from giggling more, but can't. And it gets worse as her the back of her chair hits against the solid wall behind her, which gets even more laughter from the woman.

"Oh hell. You're high, aren't you?"

"As a kite! It's not my fault though! I nearly tripped over all these damned tubes and cords and crap and you were actually down in the clinic, so I had to use the morphine thing-a-ma-jigger," she says, then laughs again, this time holding her side as she does so.

House merely stares at her and shakes his head while his left hand holds it, his right firmly attached to the cane he uses to support him and to aid him in walking. "Shit, shit, shit!" he mumbles under his breath, then goes over to her and helps her stand up. "Come on, Giggles. We're getting you back to your room so you can sleep it off. You've been up way too long anyway," he says, noticing that it was almost eleven o'clock.

"But Hooooouse!" she whines, then pouts and leans into him as she lets him lead her to the doors. "I'll be board down there by myself! If I promise to behave can I stay just a while longer? Or can I at least borrow your PSP and iPod?" she asks, green eyes begging him more than her voice.

When it comes to Cameron, House finds he can't refuse her anything, so he sigh and nods. "Yeah. Sit down and don't move, though!" he barks at her and she sits in an armed chair at the conference table while he goes to get the items she asked for, plus games. "_If my couch were bigger, she could sleep there,"_ he thinks to himself, then dials Wilson's office phone.

"Wilson."

"Jimmy-boy! Need a favor!"

"I'm not buying you lunch, House. I'm not even eating any myself, I'm too busy," he says, sounding a bit annoyed.

"This wasn't about lunch. Though, if I promise to buy you lunch and bring it to you, could you get a wheel chair for Cameron and push her to her room? It's hard for me to do that, what with the cane and all."

"She's still over there, huh?"

"Yeah. And apparently she almost tripped on her IV lines and took a hit from her morphine drip, so she's high as a kite. I came in here to check on her and she was using her desk's chair to wheel herself around like a maniaic," he says, then blinks as he hears Wilson laugh. "What's the laugh for?"

"She reminds me of you. She's more childlike, in an innocent sense. You're more a brat than that, but still. You're both so…juvenile. At least hers wears off after she sleeps it off," he says, chuckling again. This makes House frown deeply.

"Just get the chair, Cancer-Man."

"Alright, Snark-Man." With that, the two hang up and House goes to sit with Cameron at the conference table. She's already to the point where she's about to fall asleep.

"Cameron. Hey, Cameron, wake up," he says, snapping his fingers in front of her face and making her sit upright, her eyes opening quickly.

"Huh? What?"

"Don't fall asleep yet. Wilson's going to get you a wheel chair. I got the PSP and iPod. I'll hold onto them for now though."

"Mhm. S'fine. M'tired," she mumbles sleepily, her head moving to fall on her crossed arms.

"What'd I just say? Don't fall asleep yet. Wait until you get into your bed."

"I'd rather get in your bed," she mumbles, and the tips of House's ears turn bright red, because Wilson had just walked in at that moment.

"I'm not even asking," he says, pushing the chair over to where Cameron's seated/sleeping.

"I didn't do anything!" House protests, then pouts.

"I didn't say you did. I'd just rather not know why she said she'd prefer being in your bed to her own," Wilson says as he moves to pick Cameron up and put her in the wheelchair.

"Well that's obvious. I mean, I'm House. Every woman wants me," he says with a smirk, and Wilson merely rolls his eyes.

"Later though, you and I have to talk about Sleeping Beauty there…well, she and I."

"There's a her and you?" Wilson asks with a perked eyebrow.

"Uh, yeah?" House answers, unsure of how his long time only friend will react.

"About damned time."

"What's that mean?!"

"Not so loud!" Wilson urges as Cameron shifts in the chair as Wilson pushes her out of the conference room, House limping behind them. "It means that it's about time you two got together. And I'm sure anyone and everyone in the hospital would agree with me," he says with a small grin, which makes House pout as they enter the elevator.

"Uh huh. Well, keep it quiet, Romeo. She's still my employee and I'm not looking to get either of us fired, especially not after what she's been through. Though I'm not too sure I like the idea of her going home to an apartment where she was attacked," he says, tapping his cane on the floor some. "It's bad enough she was attacked there, but to have to go back and clean it up is a totally different one. Especially when she hasn't really freaked out yet."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means she hasn't come to terms with what's happened to her. She's been happy and cheery since she woke up. The shit hasn't hit the fan yet."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Author's Note: I'd like to send out a special thanks to all the reviewers out there! There are a few personal 'thank you's I'd like to give. Fen, as always. You rock. Thanks so much for helping me when I needed it most. And for pointing out the tenses. Am I improving? And let's not forget PrincessNothing3 for reminding me about Cameron needing to, well, freak out. Which she's gonna do in this chapter. Eternityisours, thanks for all the feed back, too. Don't die though. O.o You won't be able to read the rest of it if you're dead.

Okay, so, on to the fic!

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

After Cameron was sound asleep in her bed, House left her a note in his scrawled hand writing:

"Cameron,

I went to go grab lunch. I'll come check on you later. No more spinning around in chairs, but feel free to harass the nurses all you like. If you need me for anything, tell them to page me.

House"

He'd almost stuck it to her forehead, but Wilson made him put it on her hand instead.

Once they were finished with getting Cameron situated, House walked with his oncologist friend towards the cafeteria, looking a bit annoyed.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong with me. You're the one going ga-ga over Cameron," comes the second voice.

"I am not!"

"You were! This morning when she said she was going to get doing paperwork for me, I swear I thought we were in high school and fighting over the popular girl," House says, looking over at Wilson.

"Well, okay, so I like her. You know that. I told you I'd do her if I had the chance. I never have it, though."

"Yeah, well, I finally pulled my own head out of my ass and realized what I was missing," he admits with a small sigh. "I'm just…worried. Y'know?"

"Every relationship makes the people in it worry House. Even if they haven't been though what you have. So it's normal you're experiencing these feelings."

"Since when did you become a psychologist?"

"Oh, that's what I do at night during the time I'm kicked out of my own home," Wilson jokes, both men smiling as they reach the cafeteria and start to put food on their plates.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Back in Cameron's room things aren't going to well. She's dreaming about the men attacking her in her own home. She's fighting them in the dream and in real life. Her arms pushing and legs kicking, which causes monitor guide lines to be pulled off, her oxygen is pulled from her nose, IV line ripped from her arm and stitches ripped.

"NO! GET OFF ME!" she screams as a nurse comes in, seeing the havoc in the room, she punches in a few buttons on the wall, including the intercom.

"Betty, this is Helen. Doctor Cameron's having a nightmare of something and she's ripped out all her lines. I need five milligrams of -insert name of sedative here-, stat!" says the nurse who's identified herself as Helen, while Cameron struggles against the woman.

It's clear Cameron is in a daze, as her eyes are glazed over and her words are slurred.

"Doctor Cameron, please, calm down, we're trying to help you!" Helen insists, but Cameron ends up punching the woman as Betty and two large male nurses enter the room. This makes Cameron react worse and she starts to scream as the men hold onto her and Betty injects the sedative into Cameron's hip. Once it starts to take it's toll on her body, she's put into the bed and the safety restraints are put on her arms and legs.

Betty has helped Helen up by now and the woman has a nicely broken nose, so the blood is cleaned up and Helen is taken to the lounge while House is paged.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

"So what was up with you being all protective over Cameron this morning?" House asks, having chit-chatted and pussyfooted around enough.

Wilson blinks some and shakes his head. "She's a friend. I was worried."

"You sure that's it? 'Cause the way you were looking at her and at me tells me something else," House says, picking up a pickle from his tray (the cooks had the audacity to put them on his Reuben!), squirts some mustard on it and throws it at the wall, smiling at it gets stuck there for all to see.

"Look, I told you, if I was given half a chance I'd go after her. It doesn't matter though. She's obviously picked you and I'm not going to come between the two of you. But if you do something to make her not want you anymore and she needs someone, you bet your ass I'm going after her," Wilson says bluntly, then finishes off his vanilla pudding.

House blinks and narrows his eyes a bit, then shakes his head. "Fine. But if you cheat on her, this cane," he pauses, picking up said cane, "Will find a new home up your ass. It's taken me three years to realize what an idiot I've been being, and it only happened when Cameron almost died. If she does leave me and goes to you, sure, I'll be jealous as all hell, but so long as she's happy," he says, repeating the pickle/mustard routine, only this time he tosses it up on the ceiling and smiles as it too sticks. "That's all that matters. If you cheat on her or hurt her, cane goes up the butt. Got me?"

"Yeah, I got you. Same goes for you though. When you went on your date, I warned her about not hurting you and what happens? You hurt her. Don't do i---"

"BEEP BEEP BEEP!" comes House's pager, making him blink.

"Hmm. What have we he---" he pauses, seeing 'Cameron' and '9-1-1' flashing. "Gotta go. Something's up with Cameron," he says, then gets up and hobbles out, Wilson on his heels.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

"So she just started screaming, struggling and punched you?" Asks House, looking from an unconscious Cameron in her hospital bed as Wilson stitches her back up, to Helen, who's got an ice pack on her nose.

"That's right. She ripped all of her guides, IV's and oxygen out and off. I gave her a sedative and she calmed down. When Bruce and Sam came in, she screamed even more, but I couldn't understand her."

"Wait…Bruce and Sam? Two big dudes who look like they could have been ex-pro wrestlers?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Jeez! You people are so STUPID!" he shouts, running his left hand over his hair and turning to look at Helen. "She was raped! By two guys! That's why she's hurt like she is! I -never- want to hear of you or anyone else bringing men she doesn't know in here ever again! And you're not allowed in here anymore either! Get out. Now! And get Cuddy in here!" he orders, and the nurse runs out, but has another nurse go get Cuddy.

When she gets in the room five minutes later, she looks pissed, but then sighs as she sees Cameron out like a burst bulb and strapped to the bed.

"I heard what happened," she says softly, looking at House and Wilson, who are both stitching Cameron back up. "I'll have one of the psychologists come talk to her when she wakes up," she says, watching the two men.

"Make sure it's a woman, not a man," House says, and Cuddy nods, then leaves the room to use the phone at the nurse's station.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Still not mine, even though I'm currently not tormenting them.

Author's Note: Okay, last chapter I made a bit of a boo-boo. I forgot to actually -name- the sedative used on Cameron. I was looking up stuff online for it, trying to think of the name of one used, but my brain farted on me and gagged me a while. Though, I got at least one laugh out of it. . Thanks, Theta. But uh, yeah. I was supposed to name it before I posted the chapter, but forgot to. -shrugs- It worked out alright, though. Now! On to Chapter 8!

When Cameron woke up from her drug-induced sleep, she was incredibly groggy. When she tried to wipe the sleep from her eyes, she found she couldn't, that she was strapped down.

"Wh-what's going on?" she stutters out as she pulls against the padded straps holding her wrists and ankles to the bed.

"Calm down, Cam. You uh, had a little episode and punched one of the nurses," comes House's voice from the door. Even at just his presence she calms down, but not enough for him to be happy with. "Hang on," he says gently, totally out of character for him, as he starts to undo the straps.

"I punched one of the nurses? When?"

"Uh, yesterday evening. It's almost noon. They gave you a sedative to calm you down. Said you were screaming and freaking out pretty badly. Cuddy called for a psych evaluation, and while I don't think you need one, I think you do need to talk to someone."

Cameron's quite as he speaks, and for several moments afterwards.

"_I punched someone and freaked out. Then it was all a dream. It didn't happen again. I'm in the hospital and House wouldn't let anyone hurt me in here."_ she tells herself, her eyes watering up as she curls up on her side, but stops and straightens back out.

"You uh, ripped a lot of your stitches out. Allie, I wish I could take it all back. Make it so you'd never been attacked, but I can't," he whispers, looking up at her and resting his chin on his hand, which is resting on the side of the bed. "Do you want me to go get someone to talk to you?"

"Why can't I talk to you? I don't want to have to tell to someone else about how those men defiled me. It's bad enough everyone I work with every single day knows, but for the rest of the hospital to know what I went through, plus having to tell some stranger every detail of what they did, how one of them used his semen to lubricate my ass so the other could fuck me there is too much, House!" she screams, tears streaming down her face.

"Whoa, hey, I'm not the enemy here! I'm just trying to help you, Cameron!" he defends, but looks a bit paler thanks to her words.

"Then don't help me!" she screams even louder before sobbing into her hands. House sighs and rubs her back gently.

"I'm not trained on how to help you through this sort of thing, Cameron. If anyone knows that it's you. Let me get someone to help you through this. Please. I can't stand to see you suffering like this," he whispers, pressing a kiss to her forehead, which makes her sigh and turn into him, her arms wrapping around his neck, to which he responds by wrapping his left arm around her torso and holding her tightly, but not tight enough to hurt her.

"Okay. I'll talk to someone. On one condition," she whispers as she pulls back, looking him in the eyes. "You have to stay with me. And you have to help me find a new apartment."

House purses his lips, but then smiles a bit and nods. "That I can do. But you might as well just give Jack to me. She's become incredibly good friends with Steve. When I went home last night, she was in his cage with him."

"You're joking!"

"Nope. They were curled up asleep in the cage. It's almost sickening how sweet they are to one another. Hmm. Since our pets are getting along so well, and since I have a spare room that's doing nothing but collecting dust as a supposed study, why don't you move in with me? We could split the rent, food, utilities. All that stuff," he suggests. True, he'd never really liked the idea of anyone living with him, except Stacy, and everyone knew how that had ended. Then Wilson was living with him at one point and he'd driven Greg -crazy- with his noisy toenails and hair, but Allison seemed like she'd be someone good to live with. And they were already sort of dating, so why not?

"I…well, I guess that's okay. Not that I think you'd be bad to live with, I just don't know if it's such a good idea. I like to use the treadmill every morning, then I shower. I know how you reacted to Wilson's noisy toenails and his hairdryer. How are you going to react to my treadmill and me showering? Plus what if we get into a fight? Or what if we don't work out? There's---"

"I know, so many things that could go wrong. You're right. But I'd feel better if you stayed with me a while. If things don't work out, well, then I'll help you find a new place. I'll even pay for your furniture to be put into storage until then. You know, the stuff you won't be using while you're staying with me. Come on, you know you wanna!" he says, poking her side where he knows no stitches are holding the skin and muscle together. She sighs and finally nods her head.

"Okay. We'll give it a shot. I just hope neither of us ends up regretting this," she says with a smile. "And I guess I can talk to someone about all the stuff that's happened. It has to be a woman, though. I just…apart from you, Wilson and Chase and Foreman, I don't think I could be in a room with a guy for any expanded length of time. Not right now anyway."

House nods and smiles as he stands up. "That's fine. And Cuddy's given you six weeks of time off, plus a few for me, so we can get the male ducklings and Wilson to help move stuff around in my place, then move your stuff into my place, and put the rest in storage. Because, knowing your treating doctor like I do, after you talk to the head-doctor and make a few more appointments, I'm pretty sure you'll be ready to get out of here. You go on and get some more rest while I go set up a meeting with one of the doctors on the fifth floor, 'kay?" he asks, running his fingers through her auburn hair, making her smile and nod.

"Okay. And House…thanks. For everything."

"Any time. But only for you," he admits, then kisses her lips softly, to which she responds by pressing her lips back against his, one of her hands tangling in his hair to keep him close for a few moments before they both pull back to breathe. "Wow."

"I'll say."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I'm not saying it again. We all know they don't belong to us who write these or read these. If they did, well, we probably wouldn't be doing this then, would we?

Two hours ago, Cameron had agreed to not only move in with House, but see someone about what had happened. Now she was in a recliner, looking at a woman, Doctor Patricia Farnsworth, who was in her late sixties. She looked like an old fashioned school teacher. She had her silvery hair up in a bun on the top of her head and was wearing a black skirt suit with a white top under the blazer and black, low heeled pumps. Cameron was wearing, well, what she'd been wearing since she'd been checked in. Two hospital gowns, a thin robe and socks with gripping soles.

"Allison, I understand that you're reluctant to talk, but I promise, once you come to terms with what's happened, and realize that it's not your fault yo---"

"I never thought it was my fault. I didn't do anything to deserve what those men did to me! I work in a hospital, I face risks every day, just like everyone else I work with does. We got in a couple of gang members who'd shot each other and they both died. They were too far gone to save when they came in. Their fellow members thought it was my fault their guy died, so they decided to make me pay. Two of them showed up at my apartment, broke in, raped me, then nearly killed me. I used my cell phone to take their picture and sent it to House so they could be caught. So no one else would have to go through what I went through, at least not by those two!" she shouts, obviously pissed at the woman.

And while it wasn't normal to have a third person in the session, Cameron had insisted on House being there, so he was sitting there in a chair of his own, his mouth slightly agape at Cameron's boldness. Maybe he'd rubbed off on her more than he'd originally thought.

"Oookay. Maybe this was a bad idea," he finally says, rubbing the back of his neck a little and looking from the older woman to the younger one. Farnsworth was dumbstruck and Cameron was, well, pissed.

"Obviously," Cameron says as she gets up, grabbing her IV cart and walking out, leaving House and Farnsworth to sit there and look at each other.

"Well, been nice seein' ya doc," House voices after a few moments, then limps out as quickly as possible, catching up with Cameron rather quickly in the hallway, seeing as how they're both disabled at the moment. "What was that about?"

"What was what about?"

"You. The whole thing in there," he says, pointing at the door they'd both just left.

"It was about me being pissed that she thought it was my fault. I never said it was my fault. Never gave any indication that I thought it was my fault. I was doing my job, a patient died because his heart had a hole in it, plus half his intestines were sticking out either his back or his stomach when he came in. I tried to save him, House! Even though I knew he was probably a bad person, I tried to save him!" she screams, then sudden starts to cry.

"Hey, come on, no more water works," he says softly, pulling her in for a hug, his left hand smoothing over her hair, while her hands grip him around his waist. "I'm sorry. I just…I thought if you talked about it, you'd feel better."

"It's n-not y-your fault," she sobs out, pulling back to wipe at her eyes and nose a bit. "I j-just don't g-get p-p-people," she says as she slowly stops sobbing, though tears keep slipping down her cheeks. "I think of people, in general, as good. But those men…they were bad. I like to think you're wrong about people, House. That they're not hopeless. That there's still some good in them. But time and again, you prove me wrong. Even about myself. I just…it's like there's no hope left in me for someone to be good. I tried so hard all these years. And one night, two men stole all that away from me," she says calmly, moving hair out of her face and behind her ears. "What's the point in living on this Earth if there's not some hope?" she asks him, her head tilted a little.

"Oh, come on! Don't say that," House says after a few moments. "You're Allison Cameron, you're supposed to be the overly optimistic one of the bunch!" he says, then sighs.

"I can't be that person anymore, House. At least, not right now. Not so soon after all of this," she admits, leaning into his side a bit as they walk towards the elevator.

"It'll be okay, Cameron. You'll see. I dunno how right now, but I promise you that I'll help you through this. I promise that I'll make it right, that you'll be the puppy-dog and rainbow spouting member of the team."

"I…" she starts, then stops and sighs. "You can try, House. And I'd love to be that woman again, but I just really don't think I can be. But maybe, in a way, it's for the best. It's toughened me. Made me realize how bad the world really is. I still want to try to fix it, but first I have to fix myself…with your help, of course."

"Of course," he says with a smile.

Once they're in the elevator, he pulls her to him, pressing their bodies tightly together, but careful not to hurt her, he kisses her. Deeply and passionately, one hand resting on the small of her back, while the other one rests in her auburn locks.

Cameron is caught off guard by this, but enjoys it none the less, and kisses him back just as much as he's kissing her. One of her hands stays on his chest while the other moves to run through his hair while they go down a floor to the fourth from the fifth.

When the bell dings and the doors start to open, House lets Cameron go and the pull apart, both people flushed and panting for air, but both also smiling. Maybe there was still some hope in the world after all.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Read previous disclaimers. Same situation as always.

Author's Note: Well, this is it. The chapter you've all waited for. Possibly the ending, but maybe not. Depends on the demands. And yes, there will be a sequel, so don't worry.

Also, I want to give a big thanks for everyone who's R & R'ed this for me. Not to mention everyone who's helped me, even in the smallest of ways. I've gone through a lot of stuff in the last week that I've been working on this and it's been a blessing to have all the encouragement I've gotten. So…on to Chapter 10!

**Warning!:** Smut. Lots of it. Maybe even a possible PWP type thing. Anyway, you'll see.

It had been two weeks since Cameron was released from the hospital. She'd talked to a few different shrinks, and even talked to House. The day after she'd talked to that Farnsworth woman she'd ended up not talking, eating or moving from her hospital bed, except to use the bathroom, for two days. That had set back her release a few days, but all ended well, eventually.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

House had come in the second morning, two cups of coffee, an unglazed blueberry turnover, donut holes, a chocolate, chocolate chip muffin and regular glazed donuts in assorted packages. Wilson was carrying it all while House sat down.

"Alright. I'll see you later, House," Wilson says softly to his handicapped friend, who looks, well, worried. They'd both been up all night trying to think of a way to get Cameron out of her little trance. Finally, House had come up with this. If that didn't work, Cuddy threatened that she was going to have Cameron admitted to the fifth floor. And that just wasn't right. House needed Cameron. He'd finally realized it when it was almost too late, and if she were admitted then God knows what could happen.

"Thanks, Jimmy. I'll talk to you later," he says, offering a smile, which Wilson returns before leaving. "Alright Allie. I went to that bakery you like so much and got all your favorite pastries. Plus regular donuts for me. And I got coffee!" he says, standing and opening hers. "Chocolate Velvet with foamy stuff that you always get on your top lip, even though you try to wipe it off before I, or Chase or Foreman, sees it." He watched her, but so far, no results. He sighs and opens his own cup, which is the exact same type as hers. "Well, let's see what there is to this. Maybe I'll have a new drink," he says, blowing on it a bit before taking a sip. As he does this, she turns her head to look at him, her eyes a dark, hazel color, rather than the vibrant emerald they usually are. "Hmm," he says after licking the foam off his lips. "Not bad. I'm not a huge fan of chocolate, but it's pretty good," he concurs.

Cameron still doesn't move, she just watches him. He sighs as he opens up all the bags with the pastries in them, taking a donut hole and popping it into his mouth. "_Just like a donut, only bite-sized."_ he thinks to himself as he chews. "Come on, Cameron. Cuddy's gonna admit you to the fifth floor if you don't start talking and eating. You're supposed to move in with me, not the crazies up there!" he whines. She just turns her head away from him, which makes him sigh, grab two donuts and sit back down. "Fine! Be like that! I can't imagine what's going on in your head, Cam. I wish I did though, so I could help you through this. I want to be here for you, but you just won't let me. Come on, just one donut hole! One little word! Anything!" he begs, looking up at her, his eyes begging her more than his words.

They sit in silence for ten minutes before she starts to cry and lays down on her side, curling her knees up to her chest. House gets up and goes to her, running his long-fingered hands through her hair.

"Come on Cam, talk to me. Please," he whispers, kissing her forehead tenderly.

"There's nothing left to say," she sobs, her hands gripping her pillow tightly. "I get that everyone wants to help me, but there's nothing to help me with, through, or for! I was raped, twice, I was beaten up and shot. I died in the ambulance and in the operating room. I survived in the end and that's what matters. I get that it was a tragedy, but I just want to move on with my life, not stay in the past! Not when it's so horrible!"

House is left speechless. He sits back down and looks at her with a tilted head, then slowly smiles. "Alright. That's all I needed to hear. And now you've got to eat and drink, because, well, it's been two days since you've done either."

"I know. And you've been here most of the time," she whispers, then picks up her cup of coffee, blows on the surface a bit and takes a few sips, then grabs the blueberry turnover and takes an utterly huge bite. "Mmm," she mumbles through a full mouth as she's chewing. She repeats this twice, then looks at House. "Can I go home…er…to your house now?"

"My house is your home. Look," he says, pulling out a set of keys for her. "See? There's only one door that can be unlocked from the outside, so it's just the one key, but yeah. You finish the turnover, half the muffin and a few donut holes while I'm gone, okay?"

She sighs, but nods, then he kisses her lips softly and heads out.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

It had taken a few hours to convince Cuddy that Cameron was really ready to leave, but she'd finally caved and let her go. A few days later he'd wrangled Foreman and Chase into helping him and Wilson move Allison's stuff from her apartment and into his townhouse. It took most of the day, but it was worth it. Some stuff went into storage, some was thrown away, and the rest was brought to House's place.

In the two weeks time since then, House and Cameron had gotten to know each other better. They talked, ate, and watched tv together. There hadn't been any sex, but there were several make-out session that left both breathless and craving more, but both worried for different reasons, to go on. House found himself getting tired of going half-way, but if Cameron wasn't ready then his dick was staying in his pants. Cameron found herself just as tired of going half-way when she wanted to go all the way, but House didn't seem to want to go all the way with her, and she blamed that on the men who'd ruined her. Not that she'd been a virgin when they raped her, but still.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Tonight we find the pair sitting on the couch, Cameron curled up to Greg's side while he strokes her hair and back as the evening news plays on the tv.

"House?" comes Cameron's quiet voice when a commercial comes on.

"Yeah?"

"Why don't we ever finish what we start? Sex wise?"

"Huh? Oh. I uh, well, I figured you'd let me know when you were ready. I know you've been through a lot in that department and I di---mmmph!" He's suddenly cut off by Cameron's mouth on his, her arms moving to wrap around his neck, as he moves so he's laying on his back, his legs stretched out, along the couch, with her atop him.

Once the kiss is broken, Cameron smiles down at him. "I'm ready. I have been for a long while. I just thought you didn't want me in that way," she says with a shrug, to which he laughs and kisses her again.

"I never thought that. Not once," he says before pulling her to him and kissing her again, this time much more deeply, which neither of them thought was possible. When they pull back this time, they're both breathing heavily again and Cameron smiles, then sits up before standing.

"Come on. I've wanted to get in your bed for a long time, and now I'm gonna," she says matter-of-factly, making House perk an eyebrow at her.

"Really now? Usually I'd try to make you change your mind, but really, this works for me," he admits, moving forward to her and kissing her lips deeply as they walk, he forward and she backwards, to the hall that leads to his bedroom, things being knocked over on the way, not that either of them really give a rat's ass. No offence to Steve McQueen, of course.

Once they finally make it to the bedroom, House has his shirt unbuttoned and half-way off, his arms trapped in the sleeves, while Cameron has her tee-shirt off, bra still blocking her breasts from his sight. After a final jerk, House's button-up shirt is off and he's ripping his tee off with a swift motion, letting it join his over shirt and Cameron's on the floor.

His hands immediately go to her breasts, making her moan and arch her body into his touch.

"That feels so good," she moans softly, her voice barely above a whisper. She lets out a small squeal as she feels her back get pressed against the wall, and House just grins at her.

"We've got all the time in the world," he says with a smile, leaning in to kiss her and pushing their pelvises together tightly. Cameron gasps, which gives House opportunity to let his tongue slip into her mouth, exploring everything the muscle can reach, while his hands reach around his soon to be lover's smooth back, where he fiddles with the hooks of her bra. It takes him longer than he'd like, but he finally gets it off and she lets it slide down her arms and to the floor.

"Fuck, but you're gorgeous, Cameron," he says, his hands moving to cup her bare breasts, testing their weight in his hands and teasing the dusky rose colored nipples into rock hardness.

"A-Allison. If we're going to have sex, you're going to call me Allison," she says, her body rocking into his.

"Alright, Allison. You're gorgeous. And from now on, you have to walk around the apartment naked," he says in a totally serious voice, making her perk an eyebrow at him.

"Only if you do the same thing," she challenges, her hand slipping between them to find his hard cock through his jeans, rubbing it's length through the denim and cotton layers, making him gasp and rock into her hand instinctively.

"Holy fucking hell," he gasps out when she stop, a smirk on her lips.

"I was thinking more along the lines of heaven, or heaven on Earth at the very least," she says, her hands working on his jeans while his move to her shorts and push them down just as she's getting his button through the hole and zipper lowered.

This is where he hesitates, his hands capturing hers, blue eyes locked on green ones. "Ca--Allison, my thigh---"

"Is another part of you, and I love you, so I love it. I know you're sensitive about it, but I'm not going to stare at it. I'm not going to touch it like I normally would, but at the same time, if my hand brushes against it, I'm not going to apologize. I don't love you because of your thigh, Greg. Get it through your thick skull already," she tells him sternly.

His reply is simple and soundless. He pulls her in for a kiss, spinning them around and landing on the bed with her in his lap. He'd ended up losing his pants along the way, and she was working on his boxers and her panties, leaving them both naked on the bed.

"Fuck yes!" he gasps out as her hot, wet core brushes against his just as hot, throbbing cock. He starts to reach over towards the night stand, but she stops him, leaning down to kiss him and putting his hands on her breasts.

"I'm covered," she whispers, rocking her hips against his, which presses the head of his cock against her clit, causing her to gasp and rock harder against him.

"Holy hell…stop teasing me, woman!" he shouts, then flips them over so he's on top of her and pushes his whole length into her in one fell swoop, and she swears he's pressing into her cervix.

"Greg! Ahh!" she cries out, her legs wrapping around his hips as she rocks up into him, her body incredibly tight around his as he pulls almost all the way out, then thrusts his entire length back into her. When he does this, she clenches her muscles around him, making him let out random, odd noises and arch his back.

"Holy fucking hell…don't do that unless you want this to end here and now," he pants out, looking down at her with dark blue eyes. She just grins up at him and lets her nails gently scrape down his chest before they circle his nipples, making him shiver. "Oooh, you're evil," he comments with a grin.

"You know you love it," she whispers, then flips them over so she's on top of him. In this position, she starts to bounce herself a bit, while moving her hips in a diamond pattern, moaning at his dick presses in all the right spots.

Taking advantage of the new position, House sits up and leans forward, his mouth inhaling Cameron's right nipple, sucking, licking and even nibbling on it, while his right hand fondles her left breast and his left hand snakes down to where their bodies are joined and finds her clit, rubbing the sensitive bundle of nerves, causing Cameron to gasp and make a few erratic movements.

"Now who's the evil one?" she asks while her nails gently claw up and down his back, which only spurs him on to tease her body more.

After he pays both nipples enough attention to get them both rock hard, he flips them over, all of Cameron's movements making him realize just how close he is to his own orgasm. And this just will not do. Gregory House does not come first.

Grabbing onto the headboard with his left hand, he shifts his weight to his left leg, which is bent just slightly, letting him sit on his knee just enough to angle his hips just right, making Cameron gasp as he starts to thrust vigorously into his lover's tight, hot, wet channel.

"Ooh! Oh Greg! Aaaahh! Yes!" she moans loudly, her legs once again wrapping around his hips, her hands finding her own breasts and gripping them, finding them covered in a light layer of sweat, which is also residing over House's entire body.

She arches her back, her hips shifting just enough to make her cry out with every thrust as he hits not only her clit, but her g-spot. "Ahh…I'm so…uuuh! So close!" she alerts him, which makes him smile and lean down, kissing her lips tenderly and teasingly.

"That's…uunnn…the idea," he breaths out as his hips start to piston in and out that much harder and faster. This makes Cameron's body start to squirm and arch under his, her hands gripping the sheets around her body tightly.

"Aahh…Greee--eeeg!" she cries out suddenly, her voice breaking as she hits her orgasm, her inner muscles spasming around House's throbbing cock, while her body goes rigid, her back arched and breasts pushed into the air a bit.

At the sight of her face and body, the feel of her body around his and the sound of his name on her lips, House can't help himself. It's just too much! "All---uuuh---son!" he groans out, his hips slamming into hers and stilling for a moment as his cock is milked by her body of it's semen.

Not able to help himself, he gives a few more rocks into her, wanting their orgasms to last as long as possible.

Letting out a groan, he starts to pull away to lay beside her, but instead, she pulls him to her and they end up on their sides, his slowly softening shaft still nestled inside her gently squeezing sheath.

"Holy hell…that was…"

"Wow," she finishes, a slow, lazy grin spreading over her face as their heated, sweaty bodies start to slightly cool. Their legs lay in a tangled heap, but neither people seem to care.

Reaching down, House pulls the covers up around them, smiling at the woman he's just made love to. His right hand comes up to caress her left cheek gently, then moves a few locks of hair from her face before kissing her lips tenderly.

No more words are needed for now. As they lay there, they both fall asleep wrapped in the other's arms, safe and secure in their new beginning.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Same situation still applies.

Author's Note: Okay, I got lots of reviews saying that if 10 was the last chapter that it was good…so I figured one more couldn't hurt. More sex, 'cause hey, they're in love and horny. And they might as well get some if I'm not. -.-

The morning after Cameron and House had finally made love found the pair still asleep in House's bed, less curled up, but still pressed against each other and still naked. House was the first to sit up, running a hand through his hair and stretching a bit. His leg wasn't bothering him. That was the first thing he noticed. The second was his hard-on. The third was the woman pressed up against him. "_That would explain the first two things,"_ he thinks to himself with a smile, laying back down and snuggling into her neck, pressing kisses to it until he hears her moan and feels her stretch, groaning as her body presses against his in just the right way.

"Morning," he whispers, then feels her smile against his chest.

"Morning," she whispers back, pulling away to smile up at him, then kiss his lips. 'What time is it?"

"About fifteen minutes to sex…er, six," he says, chuckling a little, which she joins in doing after a few moments.

"Really? That long?" she asks, making him blink and perk a dark brow.

"What do you…ooooh!" he groans, feeling her smooth hand grip his shaft. It had started to deflate, but now it was as hard as it had been moments ago, if not harder.

"I thought you'd catch my drift," she whispers, kissing his lips and moving so her back is pressed against his chest. He smiles and moves a bit, entering her from behind, while spooned up against her.

"Uuh…God, you feel so good. And I'm an idiot for waiting until I almost lost you to tell you how I feel," comes House's words as his arms wrap around Allison's body, one slipping under her to grope her breast, the other trailing down to find her clit and tease it, making her gasp and arch into him, her inner muscles clutching his shaft.

"Oooh…I'll agree with you on that, but what matters is you did tell me. Mmm," she moans, her hips rocking with his as her arms move, one going backwards to wrap around his neck, the other gripping his hand that's on her breast and squeezing it to make him squeeze her breast more firmly, which he does immediately.

His lips find her neck, his scruff making her gasp as he rocks into her and kisses her neck. "You're right. I did. And it was the best decision of my life," he whispers hotly into her ear, sweat forming on his body, as well as hers. Between the cover keeping them warm, their activities were making them both very hot. House's actions were speeding up, which made Cameron's speed up, which only increased the heat that much more.

"Ooh! G-Greg! I'm…oooh! AAAHH!" she screams suddenly, her body rocking hard into his and tensing up as he rolls, pinches and flicks at her clit and angles his hips to press into her harder. He was so close and he had to feel her go first. He just had to.

"Come on, Allison. Come for me," he whispers, making her whimper. He pulls out almost all the way, then pushes back in, and flicks at her clit harder, and with that, she falls over the edge.

The nails of the hand that's at his neck dig into the skin, no doubt bruises will be there later. "GREG! YES! OH FUCK YES!" she screams out, then falls silent, her eyes closed tightly and mouth open in a silent scream.

With a final push, House is joining her in orgasmic bliss, her teeth digging into her neck just like her nails are digging into his, while his semen spills into her clutching channel. Since his mouth is clamped onto her neck, his cry of her name is muffled, making it sound like a growl, which causes Cameron to shiver.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Ten minutes later and the lovers are still in bed, facing one another and just staring, hands occasionally moving to move hair or wipe sweat away, or lips moving to kiss other lips. In all that time, other than that, it's started to rain outside, making it a perfect day to stay in bed, which both doctors seem to be content to do, but their stomachs have other ideas. Cameron's growls first, then House's, which makes them chuckle and laugh.

"Come on. Let's go find something to eat and curl up on the couch," Cameron suggests, sitting up a bit and stretching.

"Sounds good to me," House agrees, sitting up and pulling her to him and kissing her deeply, making her moan softly.

"What was that for?"

"Our new beginning."


End file.
